russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats TV
Secarats TV (Secarats Television) is a Philippine satellite and cable youth-oriented entertainment television channel and one of the three digital television channels created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as a joint-venture and a partnership through IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services, which is the line producer and production partner of the government-sequestered and the country's third leading TV network. The majority of the channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries via IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists. Secarats TV operates 24/7, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. It is aimed at children at the age of 4-12 years old and teenagers at the age of 13-19 years old and above. Also, the Secarats Television, will be relegated as a line producer and production outfit to handle some entertainment programs and talents of IBC-13 after Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. was appoined to the network's management and IBC Board of Directors. The channel started its initial broadcast on October 2, 2017. Secarats TV is aired on Sky Cable Channel 18, Sky Direct Channel 30, Cignal Channel 45 nationwide and more than 100 provincial cable television providers nationwide. Profile On October 2, 2017 at 06:00PM, Secarats TV started its commercial operations as a mix of digital and satellite with its very first program, Glory Jane, the first IBC and Secarats-produced drama as the Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title. This programming also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. Programming 'Dramas' *''Glory Jane'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (with disclamer before the show) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''You Light Up My Life'' (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (with disclamer before the show) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (Diliman High School era: 2017-present) (previous episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Reality show' *''SM Little Stars'' (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) *''The Next P&S Model'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Game show' *''Fun House'' (Francis Magundayao era) (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) 'Variety shows' *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (re-run from PTV in 2011) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Sing-Along with Secarats'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) - showing the highlights from the performance of IBC's youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, as well as mall shows and several events. 'Music video' *''Secarats Video'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) (also broadcast on DZTV TeleTrese on Saturdays) 'Entertainment news' *''Secarats News'' - The highly-rated weekly entertainment news program for children and teenagers, featuring the latest weekly biz on the entertainment news about the Secarats Artist Group for the local entertainment industry, music and showbiz. Get to know the latest news for Secarats. Fenech Veloso will deliver the most happening in several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows and all that matters behind the camera. 'Musical and TV Specials' *''Secarats Presents'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) - featuring several events, mall shows, concerts, fashion shows, documentaries, exclusives, and locally produced specials to know about your favorite Secarats artists and talents. 'Segments' *''Secarats News Biz'' - features a minutely biz on the entertainment news about the Secarats Artist Group where the talents and performers, who exemplified true meaning of talent - singing, dancing, modeling and acting at the top of the hour. (Joyce Abestano, Patrick Destura, Angelina Cruz) *''Secarats Headliner'' - the featured artist of the month gives a 1-minute feature about themselves. VJs and hosts *Angelina Cruz (The Next P&S Model) *Giann Solante (SM Little Stars) *Joyce Abestano *Patrick Destura *Fenech Veloso (Secarats News) Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *04:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *05:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *06:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *07:00 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *07:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *08:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *09:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *10:00 am - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *10:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Video *12:00 nn - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *12:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *03:00 pm - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *04:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (replay) *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Glory Jane *06:45 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta *07:30 pm - Fun House *08:00 pm - You Light Up My Life *08:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit *09:30 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? *10:15 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) *11:00 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *11:45 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *12:00 am - Secarats Video *12:30 am - Fun House (replay) *01:00 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *03:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) Saturday *04:00 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *07:45 am - Glory Jane marathon *11:30 am - You Light Up My Life marathon *03:15 pm - Hulog ng Langit marathon *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Secarats News (hosted by Fenech Veloso) *06:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes after a week, before the brand new episodes later tonight on IBC after the PBA) *07:15 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats *08:00 pm - The Next P&S Model (hosted by Angelina Cruz) *09:00 pm - Secarats Presents (hosted by Fenech Veloso) *11:00 pm - Glory Jane marathon *02:45 am - You Light Up My Life marathon Sunday *06:30 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *09:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *10:00 am - The Next P&S Model (replay) *11:00 am - Now Showing (replay) *01:00 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (fresh episodes) *02:00 pm - Glory Jane marathon *05:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) *06:30 pm - Secarats Video *07:00 pm - SM Little Stars (hosted by Giann Solante) *08:00 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? matathon *11:45 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats (replay) *12:30 am - Now Showing (replay) *02:30 am - Secarats News (replay) *03:00 am - TSAS (The Sudnay Afternoon Show) (replay) External links *Secarats TV on Facebook *Secarats TV on Twitter *Secarats TV on Instagram See also *Cover Photos *IBC *Secarats Talent Management Services (a line producer and production partner of IBC) References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation